Symphonia Songs
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Tales of Symphonia characters in pairs, along with a couple of solos. Sueslayer2.
1. Anna and Kratos: The Prayer

Anna gazed at the house that she and the one she loved had to leave this night. She held her three year old child in her arms. Her gaze travelled to the stars, and she began to sing a soft prayer.

_"I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go. And help us to be wise, In times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, as we go our way... Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, To a place where we'll be safe."_

On the other side of the little house, unknown to Anna, was Kratos. He stared up at the house as well. Closing his eyes, his soft voice slipped into the language of the Angels in a prayer to keep his family safe.

_"I pray we'll find your light," _

_"Nel cuore restero,"_

_"And hold it in our hearts." _

_"A ricordarchi che_,"

_"When stars go out each night," _

Anna stopped singing for a moment, stunned. In the sky above them, rainbow lights shone. She gasped as they danced in the air, lighting up the night with indescribable colours. Kratos watched it as well. Even he, who had seen so much, was stunned by its beauty. He heard Anna's voice rise in a beautiful string of notes, a voice he'd never thought she could use. He smiled, and sang as well.

_"Nella mia preghiera,"_

_"Let this be our prayer," _

_"Quanta fede c'e,"_

__

"When shadows fill our day,"

Kratos changed to the language Anna sang in, and the two harmonised perfectly, their voices a reflection of their hearts.

_"Lead us to a place, Guide us with your grace_, _Give us faith so we'll be safe!"_

Kratos had taught Anna some of the language he had spoken and read for so long, and now, they sang together on his terms.

_"Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternita."_

Their voices separated into their languages, singing to each other more than anything else.

_"La forza che ci dai,"_

_"We ask that life be kind,"_

_"E'il desiderio che,"_

_"And watch us from above!"_

_"Ognuno trovi amore,"_

_"We hope each soul will find"_

_"Intorno e dentro a se,"_

_"Another soul to love!"_

_"Let this be our prayer,"_

_"Let this be our prayer,"_

_"Just like every child,"_

_"Just like every child,"_

And they sang together again, hope in their hearts, and filled with love for each other. They were happy.

_"Needs to find a place,  
__Guide us with your grace,  
_

_E la fede che_

_Hai acceso in noi _

_Sento che ci salvera." _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._


	2. The Prayer translation

A note about The Prayer:

the language they sang in, when it wasn't English, was italian, and the song was The Prayer, by Josh Groban and Charlotte Church. here's the english translation of the italian parts:

La luce che to dai  
Nel cuore resterò  
A ricordarchi che  
L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera  
Quanta fede c'è

The light that you give us  
Will stay in our hearts  
Reminding us  
That in my prayer  
You are an everlasting star  
There's so much faith

Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità

We dream of a world with no more violence  
A world of justice and hope  
Grasp your neighbors hand  
As a symbol of peace and brotherhood

La forza che ci dai  
E'il desiderio che  
Ognuno trovi amore  
Intorno e dentro a sè

The strength that you give us  
Is the wish  
That everyone may find love  
In and around himself

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverà

And the faith that  
You've lit inside us  
I feel will save us

Again, Don't own, Don't sue. ) I got this translation from: http://www.xs4all.nl/josvg/cits/cc/cc415.html


	3. Yuan and Martel: You're Still You

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

Yuan and Martel sat on a hill, staring at the stars. They had found each other just that day, and how happy he was! His beloved, his fiance, who he thought had died 4000 years ago, was back in his arms! He looked at her, his gaze filled with a love that had tortured him for all the years she had been gone, but now filled him with joy. He smiled at her. "Martel," he said, "you never told me how you made it. I would like to hear that story now, if you don't mind."

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Martel looked up at Yuan. "I am the guardian of the new Great Tree. All the other souls moved on, so I stayed behind. I guess I'm a Summon Spirit, Yuan. And so I survived," she said. She returned his smile. It had turned out that her doubts were groundless. Yuan had never blamed her, and nor did he care that she looked different. She only hoped that the differences between them wouldn't hurt so much, like her being a Summon Spirit. He seemed different now, more mature, almost sadder, but she didn't mind. As long as he could exept her, she would love him.

_You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Yuan held Martel close. "I'd missed you a lot, when you were gone," he said. "Four thousand years alone, never a hope of seeing you again. I gave up hope, when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, I'm no fun to be around anymore."

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through_

"I'm sorry, Yuan. I missed you to... but I lost my ring. I must have dropped it..." Martel leaned into his hug, savouring what she'd never expected to feel again. "It's not your fault. Everyone changes, and I still love you. I just wish I hadn't lost our wedding ring."

Yuan looked at her like she was crazy. "Martel, how could I have expected you to have it? it's just a ring. We can get a new one. it's OK. I'm OK now, too. I have you back..." he smiled again.

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

_Don't own, Don't sue._


	4. A Dreamer: Part of That World

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

I gazed around my bedroom, blue walls covered with pictures. Every one of them was from Tales of Symphonia. Beautiful paintings by my best friend, screen shots, and my own clumsy art. I had made a copy of the Eternal Sword from scratch, and knew how to use it, too. It sat against my wall.

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more!

That game enchanted me. I longed to see Sylvarant, to make snow angels in Luin, to sit on the beaches by the clear blue waters. I tried to imagine the view from a Rheaird, high in the air with wind rushing past my face. It was a beautiful image.

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

I wondered what it was like to wake up in the morning and see a sunrise, unblocked by suburban houses. I wanted to count the stars, run through the grass. I wanted to see the faces of the people I knew like the back of my hand. I felt like I knew them, but they didn't know my name, nor had they ever seen me. I wanted to get to know them for real. I wanted to see Lloyd, outgoing and friendly. I wanted to talk to Colette, sweet and kind. I wanted to know the intelligent Genis, the wise Raine, the calm Presea, the mysterious Kratos. I wanted to meet Sheena, the strongest girl I've ever seen. Even Zelos's perverted ways didn't faze my desire!

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

I wanted to learn how to use a sword - from someone other than my brother. I wanted to see what magic looked like up close. I wanted to hear histories that had wonders running through them. I wanted to watch an Angel fly.

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?

Derris-Kharlan was a lonely place, but I wanted to see it all the same. Maybe I could see Altamira, Iselia, the Gate. I wanted to meet Undine, Efreet, Gnome. I wanted to see the Houses of Salvation, every one of them.

Out of the sea,

And maybe, just maybe, I could help. Do something small, like give them a miracle gel. Or maybe, I could get a chance to do something big, like keep Kratos company, perhaps persuade him to come down from Derris-Kharlan in the end. Maybe I could just be a friend to them, try to cheer them up when they were sad. Or maybe I could just be there. That would be enough for me.

Wish I could be,

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew that it was never going to happen. I knew that this longing would just eat away at me, perhaps until I grew up, perhaps forever. I didn't care, though. I wanted it all the same. As I drifted off to sleep, I hoped that maybe I would dream about Tales of Symphonia.

_Part of that world._

* * *

I do not own TOS. I do not own this song. I own my idea, though, and that was fun. ) I hope you like it. Her name is Leena, and she's just an OC. 


	5. Lloyd and Colette: Through Your Eyes

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Lloyd sat next to Colette, staring up at the stars. They twinkled warmly, seeming to wink at the two teenagers sitting there.

"Thanks for joining me on watch, Colette," said Lloyd, looking at his friend.

"It's no problem. I couldn't sleep anyway," Colette replied. "Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, they are." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
why life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Colette sneaked a look at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Moving over, she leaned against him slightly. He turned and looked at her.

"You cold, Colette?" he asked, looking concerned.

Colette smiled cheerfully at him. "Not really," she replied. "It's not very cold."

Lloyd shrugged and looked back at the stars, and Colette smiled. They were so pretty. She leaned more against Lloyd. He turned to her again. "Colette?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Um... ah... well..." Lloyd stuttered. Colette laughed softly, and smiled at him, as he went on.

"I - I, well, I guess I..."

Colette turned to him, laughing harder now.. "Oh, come on! Spit it out, Lloyd! You know you can tell me anything."

Lloyd looked at her, an odd intensity in his eyes. "I love you."

Here in the night,

I see the sun

here in the dark,

our two hearts are one.

Its out of our hands,

we can't stop what we have begun,

and love just took me by surprise,

looking through your eyes

Colette thought furiously. That wasn't what she'd expected him to say. From the look in his eyes, he told the truth. Something inside of her clicked. _I love him,_ she thought.

Lloyd looked at her. "You're- you're not going to laugh, are you?"

Colette met his gaze. "Lloyd," she said affectionately. "I love you too, silly!" she hugged him.

Lloyd kissed her, lightly and sweetly. Colette was thrilled. She had liked him ever since she had met him, and now here he was, kissing her!

Lloyd desperately hoped he had done the right thing. Kissing her like that... what if she was angry? They parted, and Colette smiled at him. He smiled back. She leaned forward and hugged him tight.

I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known

The two lay on the hill, watching the stars, arms around each other. Colette leaned her head on Lloyd's shoulder. Everything suddenly looked even more beautiful, and she was happier than she had been for a long time. _That's saying something, too, _she thought, amused. "Lloyd," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

_Here in the night, _

_I see the sun_

_here in the dark,_

_our two hearts are one.  
_

_Its out of our hands, _

_we can't stop what we have begun,  
_

_and love just took me by surprise, _

_looking through your eyes._

_Looking through your eyes!_

* * *

Sueslayer2, don't own, so don't sue! 

Ah, Colloyd. I absolutely love this pairing, and this song was perfect for them. R&R please! see? it's just down there! click it, and I will give you a cookie.

Cookies for: SugarAddiction and Lady Laziness! Thank you for your reviews! You rock!


	6. Sheena and Zelos: Why?

Well, I've been hurt a hundred times before,

when I've come back and seen another closed door,

When I know that fate has not been kind,

why, why,

do I wish that you were mine?

Sheena stared at the ground, silently fuming at herself. Why him, of all people? He was an idiot, a pervert, and for all she knew he might only notice her because she was a girl! _Well,_ she relented slightly, _he's not a perv all the time. _She looked over to where Tethealla's redheaded Chosen sat, watching her. His bright blue eyes met her brown ones. A rare look of concern was in his eyes, and he met her gaze, instead of just looking in her general direction. "Sheena..." he began.

"No! Don't even start!" she shouted, climbing higher into the tree she was sitting in.

Why do I look again at the faces of unchanged men,

when I know what will happen, when I know it will end.

Why do I go there again, and again,

why do I go there again?

Zelos thought to himself. _Now you've just made it worse. _He knew he could have almost any other girl in Tethealla easily. So why did he have to love Sheena, the girl who rejected his advances and seemed to hate his guts? _Because she's different, _he said to himself, as he watched her vault gracefully up to a higher branch in the tree. _She's beautiful, and too intelligent to fawn like those other girls. She is different, and I can't have her, but somehow I love her all the same._

Well, I've been lost a million times before,

and pieces of my heart lie scattered on the floor,

but still, I turn around to see,

is someone,

is someone,

chasing after me?

Sheena glared down at Zelos, as he looked up at her. Why did he have to give her so much attention? He was always such a perv! Why didn't he just go with one of those fangirls who followed him around everywhere! _He doesn't, though, _said a small voice in her head. _He brushes them off at comes back to you. _She hated him for it, yet loved him as well. _Why did I get myself into this mess? _She asked herself.

Why do I look again at the faces of unchanged men,

when I know what will happen, when I know it will end.

Why do I go there again, and again,

why do I go there again?

Zelos looked up at Sheena, feeling like a moron. He had to do something... but what? _Well,_ the sensible part of him suggested, _I could start by apologising. _He decided that it was a good place to start. After all, what did he have to loose? "Sheena," he called. When she started to interrupt him, he went on quickly. "No! Please let me finish. I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you. I'm an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

Why do I let myself fall apart,

over and over again?

it's because my heart's true,

I choose to love,

time and time again!

Sheena looked down at him, and felt her gaze soften. "It's not your fault," she said. Then, she realised what she had done, and felt like a fool. The smile faded from her face as her common sense and pride took over again. _That's only going to encourage him!_ She thought to herself. _He apologised though,_ she thought. Then, _it doesn't matter! He's a perv, and he always will be! He'll be back to his old self tomorrow. People don't change that easily. _She looked at him, looking confused. _But what if he does? _The little voice said. She silenced it with a swift mental kick. He would only go back to what he was before, and if she gave in, she didn't know if she could stand that.

_Why do I look again at the faces of unchanged men,_

_when I know what will happen, when I know it will end._

_Why do I go there again, and again,_

_why do I go there again?_

* * *

Hiya! Yep, it's me again! I don't own anything, and the song is called 'Why?' and I don't know who it's by. I might have messed up the lyrics a bit, 'cause I couldn't find them on the internet. Anyway, I have a poll! Do you think Zelos and Sheena will someday be a pair? I think so, 'cause someday Zelos is gonna get it into his head that being a perv doesn't help when it comes to Sheena. Weee! I love this pairing! 


	7. Martel: I hope you dance

Sueslayer2 owns nothing! R&R please!

* * *

Martel lay on the ground. The battle had been won- somewhat, but Martel had been stabbed by a human and was dying. She lay with her back to the Kharlan tree, fading as well.

"Hey," she said softly. Her little brother Mithos, her fiancee Yuan, and friend Kratos looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Sis!" said Mithos. "Come on, Sis, we'll fix you! You can't die..." he laid his head on his older sister's shoulder.

She put a weary arm around him. She knew, as every Healer knows, that she didn't have much time. "Mithos, I love you, Kiddo," she said. Then she turned to Yuan.

"Yuan," she began. He stopped her with a kiss. It was short, but sweet. She smiled weakly at him. "I love you," she said.

"Don't worry. You'll be OK," he said.

Kratos looked hard at her wound. "I'll see what I can do," he said. He laid his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. "First Aid," he whispered. The wound started to close, but stopped halfway. He opened his eyes. "The blade was poisoned. I'll try an antidote." He ran around the bloodstained feild, gathering a couple of herbs. He put them in a pot with a little water and began to boil it. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Hurry," Yuan said tensely. Mithos helped him by flaring up the fire.

Kratos stared at his antidote and willed it to boil.

Finally, the mixture began to boil. Kratos scooped it up off the fire. Pulling out a cloth, he dropped it in, then pulled it out, dripping. He turned to Martel.

Yuan held the woman's hand. Her green hair was spread out over the grass, and her beautiful eyes were closed. Quickly, he felt for a pulse. None. He cursed under his breath.

"She's - she's gone," he said softly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Yuan let out a howl of anguish, and Mithos collapsed to the floor, crying.

A single seed dropped from the Kharlan Tree. It landed beside Martel.

A ghostly image of the woman appeared. "Mithos... Yuan... Kratos... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Yuan said. Martel's image smiled.

"The three of you... however long you live..."

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
Gods forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance..."

A wind blew, making Martel's skirt swirl. She smiled at them, a smile full of love. The same smile she had turned on all the world.

"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
I hope you dance,  
I hope you dance!"

She stopped singing and spoke. "Whether you live a hundred years or a thousand, please remember this."

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
never settle for the path of least resistance  
living might mean taking chances  
but they're worth taking  
lovin' might be a mistake  
but it's worth making  
don't let some hell bent heart  
leave you bitter  
when you come close to selling out  
reconsider  
give the heavens above  
more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance!

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance!"

With a soft, sweet smile, Martel Yggdrasill disappeared.

At the time, the song had been Martel's last wishes. Kratos tried, but couldn't relate. He stowed the song in his mind, just in case it might be needed later.

Four thousand years later...

Kratos looked at the woman, a runaway from a human ranch. He knew that this was A0012, the Angelus Project. Yet that wasn't all she was.

"My name is Anna," she said, smiling at him.

Kratos' thoughts were in turmoil. Should he help her? Should he turn her away? He had kept his heart to himself for four thousand long years, and now it had suddenly come bursting out with a vengeance. An echo of a memory floated through his head.

"lovin' might be a mistake  
but it's worth making..."

He looked hard at the girl for a moment. "I'll help you, Anna," he said. She grinned.

"Thank you!" she said.

Kratos thought about that song, remembering Martel. He felt oddly like she had meant this. Of corse, that couldn't have happened. She had died four thousand years ago. Right?

Wrong. Maybe she did know. After all, this is Martel we're talking about.

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
Dance!  
I hope you dance.


	8. the TOS girls: This One's for the Girls

This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in

This one's for the girls

Colette looked around the room, out of the diamond bubble in which she was imprisoned. She tried her Chakrams, but they didn't even make an impact. She looked into the bubble next to her, holding her friend Presea.. They had taken the girls in hopes of enticing the boys into their trap. They had to get back Lloyd's Cruxis Crystal, and bring in a couple of the others. She pleaded to the Goddess Martel for guidance, torn between wanting Lloyd to rescue her, and desperately hoping he stayed away. She didn't want him to get caught, too. Tears ran down her face, then stopped abruptly. Tears wouldn't help.

_This one's for all the girls_

Presea calmly observed the room. Taking out her axe, she tried to chop through the bubble holding her prisoner. It bounced off and sent her smashing into the back of the bubble. She bit her lip, refusing to cry out. She sat down to think.

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

Sheena gazed at her friends, watching as Colette cried, then dried her tears. She wished so hard that she could help her 'little sister'. Closing her eyes, she willed her comfort to reach Colette. She felt the girl, surprisingly close.

_This one's for all the girls_

Martel gazed down at the girls. No, not the goddess Martel, the real one. Mithos' sister, Yuan's beloved. She reached out to help them.

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Anna watched as well, as her son's friends struggled to connect. She reached out, joining forces with Martel. She had learned the truth long ago, when Kratos had explained about the church of Martel.

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

Raine Sage struggled against the bubble that held her. She had to get out! Realising that it was useless, she began to think. Her mind encountered Sheena's, sending power to Colette. She joined in, feeling Presea back them up as well.

_This one's for all the girls_

The previous Chosens of Regeneration gazed down at Colette. They watched her struggle to break the hold of her enemies. _Let's help her! _Suggested one.

The others agreed. They reached down, sending power into the link holding the girls together, through the Healer, the most open.

_This one's for all the girls_

Raine felt a surge in the power she was sending to Colette. More confident, she sent everything she had through their link. If anyone could free them, it was, not her, but all of them combined. Colette was what they could rally around, the one who could keep them all together.

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

For a second, all the girls were linked. Confidence flared through the link like electricity, infecting them all. The previous Chosens, Colette's ancestors, gathered around. Martel and Anna sent the power of true Angels into the mix. The bubbles moved so that the four girls faced each other, with the ghostly friends all around. A link, strong as the universe, freely sent power from one girl to another, building a raging inferno of fire, the strength of girls and their will to live.

Yeah, we're all the same inside  
From 1 to 99,

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls

A light began to build in Colette's hands. "Angel feathers!" she cried, filling the bubble with blinding light.

_Who love without holding back_

Sheena pulled out her summoning cards. "Pyre Seal!"

_Who dream with everything they have_

"Beast!" shouted Presea, swinging her axe.

_All around the world_

Raine focussed her magic, adding the boost she received. "Photon!"

_This one's for the girls_

A giant explosion rocked the room. The four girls landed on their feet, grinning at each other in triumph. "We did it!" Raine said.

Lloyd, Genis, Zelos, Regal, and Kratos burst into the room. They looked shocked to see the girls standing there, free and apparently at ease. The help seemed to have slipped away.

Lloyd gaped. "How did you escape? We had just come to rescue you!"

The four looked at each other, mirth in their eyes. "I'd say," began Sheena, "That this was girl power." The others nodded in agreement. They left together, now truly sisters, friends fighting for a common cause.

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls!


	9. Anna, for Kratos: Angels

_Sueslayer2 does not own, so please don't sue me! _

A/N: prepare for the cheesiest love story ever! My friend had to write an Emo story to counteract the horrible cheesiness! BEWARE!

* * *

_I sit and wait  
does an Angel contemplate my fate?_

_and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we ´re grey and old?_

Anna lay, exhausted, on the bed the man had given her. When she had told him she had escaped from the human ranch, his reaction had been instant and surprising."You look ready to collapse," he had said. "Here. Lie down, and I'll see if I can put them off your trail." He had then donned a hood and headed down to the door of the inn, on which her pursuers were already pounding.

She gave a weak smile at the thought of how he'd discovered her. She had snuck into the inn that he was staying in, and was hiding in a crate. He had opened it, presumably to stow away the bundle that had been in his hand, and seen her looking up at him. He had picked her up by the back of the rags she was wearing and lifted her out with one hand. She was surprised at his strength.

_´cause I've been told_

_that salvation lets their wings unfold_,

She heard below, as the innkeeper and her champion put off the Desians who had been chasing her. The innkeeper, who hadn't seen her, verified that no one by her description had entered his inn. The other man reasoned quietly with them, telling them that "Even if she had, I doubt he would have given her a room. She has no money, correct?" The Desians had unwillingly agreed.

so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head

Anna's heart had filled with hatred at the voices of the Desians. These were the people who had tortured her, given her the cause of all her problems - her Cruxis Crystal. They had killed people in front of everyone. She and all the others had to watch the people die and be consumed by the unfinished Exspheres they wore. She whispered a quick prayer to Martel that Mary had escaped with the other prisoners at the ranch.

and I feel that love is dead,

I'm loving Angels instead.

The man walked back into the room. "They're gone," he said.

Anna sat up, smiling gratefully. "Thank you..." she left the statement hanging.

"Kratos," he supplied.

"Thank you, Kratos. I couldn't have survived without you," she said.

"Tell me your story now," he said.

"Alright," she replied. "My name is Anna. I just escaped from the Human Ranch. I had been distracting the Desian guards, the ones who were chasing me, while Mary helped the others get to a place of safety. Oh, I hope they're all right..."

"I'm sure they are," he said.

She smiled, feeling a pulse of affection in her heart for the man in front of her. She continued her story.

_and through it all he offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call he wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

"Anna," Kratos said as they prepared to board a boat across the sea.

"Yes?" Anna asked. Kratos had been travelling with her for a while. He had stayed with her to protect her from the Desians, and she had grown to love him. He had warmed up a bit, too, from the cold but kind stranger, to someone who laughed. He was serious, yes, but he smiled a lot more, and they were friendly smiles.

"There's a beautiful view just over there, and our boat's not leaving for a while. Would you like to see it?" he asked.

Anna grinned. Kratos knew a lot about Sylvarant, and he often offered to show her places. They were always withdrawn and amazingly beautiful. "Sure," she replied.

A moment later, they stood on an outcropping, gazing over the sea. Anna gasped. "That's incredible!" she said.

Running right to the edge, she peered over the side of the cliff to the water below.

when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street

"Watch out-" Kratos said, running to join her, Anna teetered, and fell over the edge. She grabbed a plant growing on the side of the cliff, but it broke in her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut.

I look up above  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love

Anna felt arms around her, and her decent stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes.

She was in Kratos' arms. He held her tight. Sprouting from his back were a pair of iridescent wings. They beat hard, keeping him and Anna aloft, about halfway down the cliff.

"Anna," he said, as he started to fly upwards. "Are you hurt? Next time, please don't go so close."

Anna smiled. "I won't," she said. "I've learned my lesson." she looked at his wings. "Those are beautiful. Are you... an Angel?"

Kratos smiled wryly. "Not exactly," he said. "It's this. See?" He motioned towards the purple crystal mounted on his hand.

"Your Exphere?"

"Not quite."

They reached the top of the cliff. Kratos gently put Anna down. She smiled shyly at him.

and as the feeling grows  
he breathes flesh to my bones

Kratos felt something prick his arm. He looked down to see the plant Anna had grabbed to try and save herself now stuck by a thorn to his sleeve. It was a red rose, wild and more beautiful than could be bought. Wordlessly, he held it out to Anna.

Anna looked at the wild rose in Kratos' hand. She took it, smelling it's sweet sent. Looking up at him, she leaned over and kissed him.

Kratos blushed a deep crimson, surprise on his face. He looked at her as she smiled, her cheeks red as well. Gathering his courage, he kissed her back.

and when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

A year had passed since that kiss. The two were hiding again, in a forest as the Desians searched the nearby area. Kratos held both of Anna's hands in his own. He looked into her eyes, brown and sweet. It would take a lot of nerve, what he was going to do. With one hand, he pulled a small box out of the pocket of his cloak. He held it out to her, and she opened it.

Looking inside, she saw a simple gold ring. It had a tiny sapphire in one side. Her eyes widened.

"Anna," Kratos said. His voice faltered, then regained its usual strength. "Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna grinned at him. "Yes," she said. "Yes, definitely!"

I'm loving angels instead

Anna looked at the newborn baby in her arms. She smiled at her husband, and kissed his cheek. They both gazed at their child. "It will be hard to raise him properly on the run," said Kratos.

"It doesn't matter. We'll manage," said Anna. Her heart soared among silvery clouds as she grinned again.

Kratos smiled, full of warmth and love for his family. All the years serving Cruxis were worth it. He was glad to be alive.

Anna saw the joy in her husband's face, his facade gone now. He was her champion, as he had been since she met him. She didn't care what happened next, as long as they could be together.

and through it all he offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call he wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Anna loved Kratos. She always did, from the moment they met, and she still loves him now, wherever she is. Don't ask me how I know, 'cause those are my secrets. Just be content to know this: Anna and Kratos will be together again someday. Wait and see!

* * *

A/N: what did I tell you? CHEESE ROCKS! I love this story. Guess I'm just a hopeless romantic! Come on! Review! rate, on a scale of one to ten, how cheesy this story is! one is least, ten is ultra-cheeseball horridly cute CHEESINESS! Oh, and BTW, I rate my own story a 10 on the scale of cheese. 


	10. Kratos: Under my Skin

"Oh, come on, Kratos!" Martel begged. "We all know you can sing! Just this one song." and she thrust the paper into his hand.

Reluctantly, Kratos looked at the paper. He read the song carefully, listening to it in his mind. It wasn't the worst song he'd ever heard, but it was a love song._ And for the newly twenty year old mercenary, love was confusing and not particularly interesting. _

"Come on, Kratos," Martel continued. "Their vocalist is sick! Please... you'll have some time to get ready, it's not for a couple of songs now..." Martel put on her best puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah!" Martel's little brother added, unconsciously imitating his sister's expression.

Kratos sighed. He knew Martel, and he knew that if he said no, she would keep begging for the entire party. "Fine."

"Yes!" Martel cheered. "They're in that room over there," she said, pointing.

Kratos headed into the other room. In a moment the director had seen him. No backing out now.

"You actually convinced Kratos_ to_ sing_?" Yuan asked, shocked. _

Martel nodded proudly.

Yuan hugged her. "You're even cleverer than I thought you were. That, or you've got something to blackmail him with."

"No, I didn't blackmail him. I just asked a couple of times and he said yes."

"I'm impressed."

The two lovers danced, while Mithos, Martel's little brother, left to go get something to eat.

A couple of songs passed, and Kratos walked onto the stage with the band. The director signalled the band to begin. Kratos placed his music on a stand and waited. At a certain point in the song, the conductor waved his hand at Kratos, who started to sing.

* * *

"Kratos," a woman's voice said, bringing Kratos out of his memories. "What are you humming?"

"It's just a song I sang once," he replied.

"You sing? Can you sing it to me?" she asked.

Kratos looked up. The woman's brown hair hung around her face, and her big brown eyes begged silently.

"Alright," he said. and he started to sing.

I've got you, under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me.

I've got you, under my skin.

The woman laughed with delight. "You're amazing!" she said.

I tried so not to give in. I said to myself this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist, when darling I know so well.

I've got you under my skin.

She started to dance to the song, laughing.

I'd sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats and repeats in my ear: "don't you _know, little fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality." _

But each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop, before I begin.

'Cause I've got you under my skin.

The woman, Anna, put her arms around his neck. "That's such a pretty song," she said.

_I tried so not to give in. I said to myself this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist, when darling I know so well. I've got you under my skin._

_I'd sacrifice anything, come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats and repeats in my ear: "don't you_ _know, little fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality."_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop, before I begin. _

_'Cause I've got you under my skin._

Kratos looked fondly at Anna. He hugged her back, dancing with her. It was true.

I've got you, under my skin!


	11. Anna and Kratos: Surrender

"Kratos!" Yggdrasil's angry voice rang out across the room. "Are you listening?"

Kratos shook the memory out of his head, and turned his attention to Yggdrasil. "I'm... sorry. What did you say?"

"Honestly, Kratos. You've been like this all day. Go... somewhere, sort out your thoughts, and come back tomorrow when I can get some sense out of you." Yggdrasil left the room.

"Kratos," said Yuan.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? You've been acting so... out of it."

"... nothing. I'm... going to Sylvarant."

"Alright... see you later," said Yuan, leaving Kratos to his thoughts.

In about an hour, Kratos was at a secluded beach in Sylvarant. He sat on a rock, gazing out to sea.

He knew what had been distracting him. Memories. Not the old ones, but new memories. He had been at a certain Human Ranch. There, the ambitious leader had been working on a project. A secret one...

_I can't pretend anymore_,

_that I am not affected, I'm not moved._

_I can't lie to myself__  
that I'm not always thinking of you._

_Kratos walked towards the Human ranch. He heard a female voice, saying, "Dammit! Why do you have to be so heavy?"He moved over to see what the problem was. He saw a young woman in rags, a weary expression on her face, awkwardly attempting to carry a large man in Desian armour._

_"What is it?" he asked her._

_"This man is unconscious. I'm trying to carry him back to the main area, but he's too big," she said._

_"Is he a Desian?" Kratos asked._

_"Yes..." she replied. Sadly, she held up one hand. There was a red crystal on it._

_"You're a host body," Kratos said._

_"Yes," she said again. _

_Then, Kratos' eyes widened a fraction as his gaze travelled to her back. "You're bleeding." he looked at the Desian. A whip was in his hand. "He was whipping you, wasn't he?"_

_The woman nodded. "He was drunk."_

_"He was whipping you. Why not just leave him?"_

_"He'll die. His head was in a puddle. And besides," she said, mirth replacing sadness on her face. "Once he finds_ _out that an 'inferior being' saved his butt, he won't be able to look me, his friends, or anyone else in the face for weeks!"_

_A tiny smile lightened his face. "Let me help you," he said. he picked up the Desian._

_"My name's Anna, what's yours?"_

_"I am... Kratos."_

_You make me strong.  
show me I'm not weak to fall in love,  
What I thought I'd never need,  
now I can't get enough._

_Anna braced herself against the pain._ _The Desian lifted his whip. She heard it whistling through the air. _

_"Stop." The whip was diverted, striking the wall beside her. She turned around._

_"L-lord Kratos!" the Desian said, shocked._

_Silhouetted by the sun, looking like an angel... it was him!_

_"I believe this woman saved your life just recently. Do you remember? You had been whipping her then, but she saved you. I suggest you return the act of mercy."_

_"Y-yes sir," the Desian said, shocked. _

_Kratos... the man from before!_

_"Hello, Anna," he said, gentle amusement in his voice._

_"L-lord...?" Anna said, shocked._

_"Please," he said. "Kratos."_

_The tale would be all over the ranch by that night. Lord Kratos, the cold, bitter Seraph of Cruxis, had called a mere host body by her name..._

"Anna. Anna! ANNA!"

"Hmm? What?" Anna pulled herself out of her memories to see Mary smiling at her.

"Still thinking of Lord Kratos?"

"He called me Anna..." she said. "Not A012, not You. Anna..."

Mary's smile widened. "And he was handsome, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," Anna admitted. "He was."

_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I could keep control  
You changed everything I believed in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby_

Why he had told the Desian to stop whipping her he did not know. Why he had called her Anna, or asked her to call him Kratos, he didn't know either. What was she to him? Just a young, unfortunate host body. He had even gone back... visited the ranch, watched for her. And then... he had demanded to see her.

_"H-hello, L-lor-"_

_"Kratos."_

_"Kratos. Thank you for saving me back there."_

_"It was... nothing."_

_She smiled at him. "It was something, though."_

The smile had surprised him. She was a host body, mistreated to the edge of death by the Desians, and he was one of their leaders. She had smiled, not been angry at him for what he was. He had surprised himself even more by asking.

_"You are not angry?"_

_"Why would I be angry?"_

_"You have been hurt and mistreated by the Desians for all your life. I am one of their leaders."_

_"But it's not your fault," she said._

_He looked at her, shocked. "Why would you say that?"_

_She smiled again. "You're not like them. You're... different. You saved me, and you don't say 'inferior being', or call me by a number. You'd never do something like that." He could see affection in her eyes._

_He looked away, as her words cut deep. She looked at him intently, then, seeming to have a sudden burst of courage, hugged him._

_He stood like a stone, shocked. No one had hugged him in as long as he could remember._

_A Desian ran into the room. "You! A012! What are you _doing_?"_

_Anna let go, fear in her eyes._

_"Stop. She was doing no harm," Kratos cut in._

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong  
and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me.I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist  
'cause your touch and kiss  
have shattered my defences  
I surrender..._

Anna remembered what it felt like to hug him. She smiled to herself.

"Ready?" Mary whispered, as the 'Desian' who was helping them pressed the key into her hand.

Anna nodded reluctantly.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"It's nothing... it's just... I'll never see him again, will I?"

Mary sighed. "Lord Kratos again?" to Anna's nod, she continued, "This is what we've dreamed of! Come on! Are you just going to give it all up for a crush?"

"No." As she said it, Anna felt her will cement.

_I have to admit that I_

_never thought I'd need someone this way_

_'cause you opened my eyes so that I_

_I can see so much more_

Anna ran for her life. "Come get me!" she shouted. The Desians chased her. Mary and the others should have escaped by now... time to make a break for it.

As she ran, her mind, left to wander, brought up a vivid image of Kratos. Silhouetted by the sunlight, he looked perfect. There was an expression on his face... it was... care. He cared for her!

Now, she thought, that I've left those Desians in the dust, time to find a hiding place.

She hoped Lord Kratos would not come after her.

_I always made it on my own_

_I always thought that I would keep control._

_You changed everything I believe in_

_And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby._

Kratos looked at the sky. Most of the afternoon had gone by while he thought. He decided to stay in a nearby Inn for the night, then head back to Derris-Kharlan in the morning.

After checking in to the inn, he headed up to his allotted room. He opened the crate in the corner... and saw a woman... Anna, looking up at him.

"Anna...?" he said, shocked.

Anna smiled sheepishly up at him. "...hi."

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_

_Without your tender arms around me_

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss_

_Have shattered my defences_

_I surrender_

Kratos's mind whirled. Here was the woman he had been thinking about! She wasn't at the ranch... she must have escaped!

"Anna... did you...?"

She lowered her head. "I escaped. Please, don't take me back... I'll be gone in a second..."

Kratos reached into the crate and picked her up. He set her on her feet on the floor, and looked at her, shock and confusion making his mind race still faster. An idea had presented itself to him. He could take Anna and run. He could leave Cruxis and try to stop Mithos, instead of standing by.

_I surrender_ _to this feeling in my heart._

"Anna..." he said, his idea seeming more and more attractive with every word. "I... won't turn you in. I'll... help you. I can guide you around Sylvarant."

"B-but you're with Cruxis..."

"Not anymore."

_I surrender to the safety of your arms._

Anna stared in shock. "You're leaving it... to help me?"

"Not just you. All of them. All of the Host bodies like you. We can save them, Anna. We can help the others."

Anna threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said.

_To the touch of your lips,_

_to the taste of your kisses._

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_

_Without your tender arms around me_

_I surrender..._

When Kratos never came back from his trip to Sylvarant, Yuan was sent to look for him. He went first to Kratos' favourite place in Sylvarant, a little beach. He found a letter sitting on one of the rocks. Opening it, he saw a short note in Kratos' neat handwriting.

_Mithos-_

_I've sorted out my thoughts, and made up my mind. Don't bother looking._

Yuan laughed. Kratos finally found some courage.

He wasn't surprised when he later heard that some of the occupants of a certain Human Ranch had disappeared.

_I can't pretend anymore..._

_I can't lie to myself _

_that I'm not always thinking of you._

_

* * *

_

_Eeeheehee._ I don't own any of this stuff. Thanks for reading my mush! I hope nobody gets sick and throws up butterflies and rainbows! ;D

Thanks so much for reviewing.


	12. Yuan & Martel: A Nightengale Sang

When true lovers meet in Mayfair, so the legends tell,

Songbirds sing; winter turns to spring.

Every winding street in Mayfair falls beneath the spell.

I know such enchantment can be, 'cos it happened one evening to me:

Yuan gazed at the stars. His friend was asleep, being human, and he had been bored. Kratos always loved to gaze at the stars when he couldn't sleep, but Yuan couldn't honestly see what was so special about them. Music drifted over from a party at the inn.

That certain night, the night we met,

There was magic abroad in the air,

There were angels dining at the Ritz,

And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

Just then, he heard light footsteps along the path. He looked over, to see a lovely young woman. She was tall, with green hair and a dress to match. She skipped along the pathway, almost seeming to dance.

As if she sensed him looking, she turned to meet his eyes. "Hello," she said, smiling. "My name is Martel. What's yours?"

"Yuan," he replied.

"Do you live here?" she asked him. "In a human town?"

"Only temporarily," Yuan replied. "I'm travelling with a friend, he's sleeping at the inn."

"Oh?" she said. "What's your friend's name? I might have met him or her."

Yuan thought for a moment. She was half-elven, just like him, so he doubted she would turn him and Kratos in. "Kratos."

"Kratos? ...that's not an elven name."

"No," said Yuan carefully. "It's not."

She looked at him, eyes going wide. "You're travelling with a human," she said.

He nodded. He knew what was coming next. 'What?' she would say. She would call him a traitor.

But it never came. "That's amazing!" she said, smiling so sweetly at him again. "It's just what I've been trying to prove to Mithos and the others! Half-elves and Humans can be friends! They don't have to fight!"

I may be right, I may be wrong,

But I'm perfectly willing to swear

That when you turned and smiled at me

A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

Yuan smiled. She shared his feelings. No other human, besides Kratos, or Half-elf actually thought that the two races could be at peace.

"May I meet Kratos tomorrow?" she asked him.

"...sure, why not? We're leaving the day after that."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"I know this song," Martel said. She hummed along, and then sang.

"The moon that lingered over London town,

Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown.

How could he know we two were so in love?

The whole darn world seemed upside down."

She smiled at him, then looked up. "Oh! Look up there!" she sang out. "Look how beautiful it is!"

Yuan looked up. The stars seemed to twinkle a hundred times brighter, until the sky looked like a blanket covered with diamonds. The moonlight bounced off a cloud, making it glow like a rainbow.

The streets of town were paved with stars;

It was such a romantic affair.

And, as we kissed and said 'goodnight',

A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

Just then, he heard Martel gasp. He followed her pointing finger with his eyes. A shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish," Martel said.

"You saw it first," he said. "That means it's your wish."

"Okay," she said. She closed her eyes, something close to a laugh on her face. "I wish..." her bright eyes snapped open. "That you would dance with me."

"Do these wishes ever come true? Let's find out," said Yuan, laughing.

How strange it was, how sweet and strange;

There was never a dream to compare

With those hazy crazy nights we met

When a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

They got up and danced slowly to the song that was playing. Martel smiled. "You know I've never danced with anyone besides my little brother before this?"

Yuan returned her grin. "Really? From how light you were on your feet, I was sure you were an expert. If it makes you feel any better, I've never danced with anyone before either."

Martel laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

This heart of mine beat loud and fast,

Like a merry go round in a fair.

We were dancing cheek to cheek

And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

They danced for a long time to the music wafting out from the party, talking and laughing in low voices. Yuan told Martel about the situation he started out in; how he had been bought as a half elf slave, but Kratos had just been his friend. How every time Kratos' father and mother came back, they had to put on an elaborate charade of master and servant, and how they would secretly laugh about how well Kratos' parents bought their scheme.

"It was funny, how gullible those two were. They wouldn't see what was right in front of their noses."

Martel replied with stories about her village, her brother, Mithos, and how the she had left to prove to the world that half-elves and humans are more alike than they thought.

"And just as I was leaving, there was Mithos! He wouldn't let me go unless I took him with me!"

When dawn came stealing up all gold and blue

To interrupt our rendezvous,

I still remember how you smiled and said,

"Was that a dream or was it true?"

Yuan looked up at the sky, Martel beside him. The sunrise, pink and gold, and the fading stars, had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Well," said Yuan, "I'd better go. If I'm not at the inn by the time Kratos wakes up, he'll get suspicious. And besides, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yes, I'd better go as well," she said.

As he turned to go, Martel laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned back, and she kissed his cheek and grinned when he blushed. "See you this afternoon," she said, leaving.

Yuan stared after her for a moment, his hand on his cheek. To the twittering melodies of the first songbirds, he went back to the inn, unable to keep a little smile off his face.

Our homeward step was just as light

As the tap-dancing feet of Astaire

And, like an echo far away,

A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

Kratos stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, and saw Yuan still asleep. _Odd, _he thought. _I'm usually the one who sleeps in._

He got up, and looked over at his friend. A tiny, slightly smug smile sat on Yuan's face.

Kratos recognised that look. He had seen it on boys and young men in his town.

_I wonder who he met on his midnight stroll,_ Kratos thought.

I know 'cos I was there,

That night in Berkeley Square.


	13. Kratos: The Reason is You

Well... I'm sorry for not updating, it was concert season again.

Anyway, this is a medley of every Fatherson fluff for Kratos and Lloyd I've ever written and not posted. 3

Oh, and if anyone cares... it's true. You do have to fight for your loved ones, live for someone who lost their life saving you. Do not... NEVER throw away the gifts they've given you. -goes off into corner to emo and be sad-

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lloyd closed his eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

The window opened slowly. Someone crept in.

It was a man, tall, with auburn hair and hazel eyes. He was clad in purple-blue, and he had a sorrowful expression in his eyes. This was Kratos, mercenary, Angel of Cruxis, traitor... and Lloyd's father.

He stood over Lloyd's bed, watching him sleep. He softly murmured to him.

I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you.

His singing woke the boy. "Kratos... dad." he said. "You're... leaving, aren't you?"

Kratos nodded wordlessly. "I was... just coming to say goodbye."

And so I have to say before I go,  
that I just want you to know.

I've found out a reason for me  
to change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.

Lloyd sat in bed. Tears leaked down his cheeks.

Kratos slipped into the room. "Lloyd?" he said softly.

Lloyd turned, eyes wide. "Kratos! What are you doing here?"

"I... couldn't sleep. Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing... I was just..." he turned to Kratos, and for a moment, he looked like the child he had been. "Do you think my father's alive?"

This question hurt Kratos. "Well," he said, gathering his thoughts. "I... I'm not sure. Whether he is, or if he's passed on, I bet he loves you. I think he wouldn't want you to miss him, just live your life."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
it's something I must live with everyday._

"Dad?" began Lloyd.

"Yes?" Kratos said.

Lloyd leaned against him. "Do you have to go?"

And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away.

"...yes. But Lloyd, I'll always be here with you. Lloyd... do you remember the time... near Palmacosta? In the House of Salvation?"

"Um... I think I do. I was awake... at least partially."

And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear.

Kratos put an arm around his son. Lloyd, fast asleep, leaned against him.

A rare smile graced Kratos' face. It was peaceful and happy.

He gazed at the stars and hummed a soft tune, one he used to sing to Lloyd when he wouldn't sleep.

His eyes flickered closed, unknown to him.

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new...  
and the reason is you.

Kratos held Lloyd in his arms, Lloyd leaned against him. "Remember... the time you came to see me? Just after..."

"I do."

"... I'm not very brave at all."

"You don't have to be," said Lloyd. "I love you, you idiot."

Kratos smiled slightly. "... Thank you, Lloyd. Even though I don't deserve it."

"You don't have to."

and the reason is You.

I'm not a perfect person.  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go,  
that I just want you to know.

Suddenly, Lloyd laughed. "Remember when Genis cooked tomatoes into an omelette?"

The memory brought a smile to Kratos' face.

"You don't like tomatoes, do you?" asked Kratos.

"No. I can't stand them. You didn't eat either. You don't like tomatoes?"

"No, I do not. I had... an unpleasant experience with tomatoes a while ago."

"Well, I just keep expecting something slimy to be in it, or worse," here Lloyd shuddered slightly, "half of something slimy."

"You mean, like a worm?" Kratos said, an odd note in his voice. As if he was repressing a laugh.

"Exactly."

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.

"Heh," said Lloyd. "If someone had told me, a year ago, when I'd first met you, that in a year I'd be crying because you were about to leave, I'd have told them they were nuts."

Kratos snickered. "I wasn't the nicest person when we met, was I?"

"That is an understatement. You were a jerk."

"I didn't want you to be involved in all of this. I didn't want you to get hurt. After I realised that I was not going to be able to stop you, I tried to protect you."

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know

"Dad," said Lloyd. "Don't leave. Stay here. I just found you, just learned to love you, and now, you're leaving..."

"I have to. However," He gave his son a hug, "I will be back. You can count on that."

A reason for all that I do.

Kratos ruffled a hand through Lloyd's hair. He gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Lloyd."

Lloyd hugged his father as hard as he could. "Bye, dad," he said.

Kratos slipped out of the window, and he was gone.

And the reason is you.


	14. Genis: Bridge over troubled waters

I don't own this at all. It was my best attempt, and sorry, I'm a little rusty. I've been working on a major project with Sueslayer1, we'll post it if it seems ready to take off. One hint... It's an overly massive crossover, with touches of romance. XD We're worried it'll turn into a Sue, so we're working on it to see where it goes.

Well, enjoy my random and mildly entertaining fluff!_

* * *

_

_When you're weary, feeling small.  
When tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all_.

Genis looked helplessly around the room as Presea slipped out. Something sparkled to the ground. He looked at it, it was wet. It was... a tear. He looked around at his friends in the room.

'Go after her' Lloyd mouthed at him. He nodded, and ran after her.

Presea stood in front of the mound, with its pale gravestone. Tears fell from her eyes. Genis silently walked over to stand next to her. "Presea..."

I'm on your side,  
when times get rough,

She turned to him, and he was shocked once again at the change in her eyes. They had gone from soulless and deep to young and sad... like a child who had seen too much. "He's gone," she said. "Papa is gone, and I didn't even notice. What will I do now? All this time... it will never come back."

"Start again," he suggested. "It's not the best suggestion, I know... and there's nothing we can do about your father... but... the Cruxis Crystal is gone now, don't you see? You have all this time left now. Nothing can bring back what you've lost... but nothing can take away what you have now." He spoke softly, stuttering less and less as the words came more and more from his heart.

and friends just can't be found,  
like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.

She looked at him. "Nothing can bring back my papa," she said. "No one can bring back my sister. But... no one... can... take away what I have now?"

"Yes," said Genis. "You're free from the Cruxis Crystal. Please, Presea... don't let it hurt you any more. It's gone."

When you're down and out,  
when you're on the street,  
when evening falls so hard,  
I will comfort you.

"Look, Presea," said Genis. "Aren't the stars nice?"

"Yes, they are," she replied. "They're very... pretty. Papa used to look at them with me..." she sniffed.

"I'm sorry..." said Genis. "Presea... We'll make them pay."

"What?" she said, turning to him.

"I said, we'll make them pay. The Desians, and Cruxis. They've hurt too many people. We've got to make them pay!"

"...I want to make them pay too..." said Presea. "I... want to come with you."

Genis looked at her, eyes wide. "You... want to come with us?"

"Yes," she said. "All those things you said, about using what I have now... that's what I want to do. I want to make them pay with you."

"Presea... We can make them pay all together. And... I..." he stuttered to a halt.

"What is it, Genis?" Presea asked.

"I'll protect you." he blurted out.

I'll take your part  
When darkness comes,  
And pain is all around.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down.

"I'll... protect you. Cruxis and the Desians have already taken too much from you. We'll stop them together, and I won't let them take anything more from you."

Presea smiled slightly. It grew into the sweetest smile Genis had ever seen. She slipped her hand into his. "Genis... that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said. "We'll fight them together."

Sail on Silver Girl,  
sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine,

Genis gazed at Presea. She her expression had remained sad, but she seemed as if a great weight had lifted off of her shoulders.

He had seen how powerful and strong she was, and he knew that she would be invaluable to them in their quest. He knew that once Cruxis was gone, she would be happier again. He hoped he'd be there to see it.

all your dreams are on their way.

See how they shine.

The two sat together in the warm summer evening. Neither said anything, but Genis' promise hung in the air, tinting it with affection.

"Genis?" said Presea.

"Yeah, Presea?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "When we fight Cruxis... We'll work together. When you're in trouble... I'll protect you, too."

If you need a friend,  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind.


	15. Colette: Innocence

I heard this song once and decided it was perfect for Colette. I don't think I actually have any reviewers since I didn't get any reviews for my last one, but oh well! I'm having fun. SO THERE!

I don't own TOS of 'Innocence'.

* * *

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great._

I drift awake, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. I smile without opening my eyes. _I wonder what we're going to_ _see today. Tethe'alla is so beautiful!_ I open my eyes. Looking over, I see that Professor Raine still fast asleep. She is smiling. _I hope she's having a good dream, _I think.

__

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I get up and stretch a little. I quickly exchange my pink nightgown for my regular clothing. I skip down the inn stairs, picking up my boots and putting them on.

Downstairs, I smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen of the inn. Looking inside, I see Genis and Regal making something on a pan.

"Mmm!" I say, walking over and sniffing the pan. "That smells good. What is it?"

"An omlette," Genis says, smiling. "Hi, Colette."

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

"Hello, Colette," Regal says. "It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Great!" I say. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back when it's ready!"

"See you," says Genis.

__

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect  
please don't go away!  
I need you now,  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by.

I walk out of the door and sit down on the inn steps. I sniff the air; it's fresh and clean. Dew is sparkling on the grass. A few people are waking up and walking outside. Their expressions are peaceful and happy. The sky is blue, and every cloud looks silver. Even the twittering of the birds sounds filled with joy. _It's beautiful,_ I think, loving it all. I get up, walk into the dew-covered grass. I hunt through the grass, and see beautiful yellow flowers, like tiny suns. I bend down and sniff them. They smell as nice as they look.

The door opens, and I hear Genis call, "Colette! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I call, running towards the door. Genis holds it open, and we walk back to the table to see everyone sitting around it. I give them all a big smile, and get smiles in return. Raine's smile is gentle, Presea's small, Zelos' flirty. Regal's smile is sad, Genis' smile is bright, and Lloyd's is big and sweet. He pats the chair next to him. "Here, Colette, I saved you a seat," he says. I sit down beside him.

__

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear

I look around at the group. Lloyd walks in front, forging ahead even though he doesn't know where he's going. Sheena walks just behind him, closely tailed by Zelos. Presea walks with a measured pace, and Genis walks next to her. Regal is behind me, serving as a rear guard for the group. Raine walks beside him, telling him about something that I can't hear. I look at them all, and love swells in my heart and I have to smile.

__

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Lloyd sees my smile and drops back to walk beside me, letting Sheena lead. "What are you smiling about?" he asks me.

I smile even brighter to have him so close. "Everything," I say. "Why shouldn't I smile? I have everything a girl could possibly want!"

"What do you mean?" said Lloyd. "You're stuck in Tethe'alla against your will, and we're being hunted my Papal knights!"

I just smile. "But you see, how could I mind being stuck in Tethe'alla when it's so beautiful, and I have all my friends here with me? I love it! The Papal nights couldn't hurt us."

"But you just had your soul stolen!" Lloyd says, incredulous.

"But you saved me," I say. "None of you gave up on me. You brought me back. How could I be angry?"

Lloyd looks at me for a moment, silent. "Colette," he says. "You're amazing." His words send another spark of happiness zinging through me.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect  
please don't go away!  
I need you now,  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by._

I sit at our camp, staring at the stars. All are asleep but me. The stars sparkle like diamonds on a blanket. I grin at them, and they seem to sparkle all the brighter.

"Still not asleep?" says a tired voice behind me. I turn to see Lloyd sitting up on his bedroll.

"Nope," I say. "I'm watching the stars."

He walks over and sits down beside me. "Why watch the stars? They don't do anything."

"Yes they do!" I say. "They sparkle and twinkle and form pictures. See? It's a butterfly, and a dragon, and a Chakram. They're beautiful!"

Lloyd laughs. "I don't know how you stay so happy all the time."

"How can I help it?" I ask. "I have you."

He gives me that wonderful grin, and puts an arm around me. I feel my cheeks redden.

__

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.

I stare up at the stars. They're so beautiful, and everything is so wonderful... I can't help but wonder if I really deserve to be so happy. I feel Lloyd shift beside me.

"Lloyd?" I ask him.

"What is it?" he says.

"Do I really deserve it?"

"Deserve what?" he asks, looking at my oddly.

"All this joy... do I really deserve it?"

He looked at me like I had five heads. "Colette! You've been through the most out of us all! You bore the pain of turning into an Angel without telling anyone, you smiled and even cheered other people up when you were walking toward your impending death! You deserve all the happiness you can get!" He squeezes my hand.

__

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!

After a while, Lloyd says, "I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too, Colette."

"It's alright," I say. "I don't really need as much sleep as I used to. I'm gonna fly. Just for fun. Kratos taught me how to do all sorts of neat things, though he never showed me his wings."

"Kratos taught you..." Lloyd says. I can see his face fall. "The traitor."

"Don't be angry," I say, desperately wanting him to be happy again. "He helped us, we wouldn't have been able to get so far without him. He taught me how to use my angel powers, he taught you better swordsmanship. I saw that he warmed to you. Didn't you see it too? He was always so kind to you, never hurt you. Even when we fought him, he didn't kill you. Didn't you see that? He held back, tried not to hurt us. Especially you."

Lloyd looks at me, confused. "How you can forgive him, I'll never know."

"He saved your life," I say simply. "He told us what was the right thing to do. Even afterwards, didn't you see that? For that, I will never hate him, even if he kills me."

__

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!

Lloyd hugs me and holds me tight. I snuggle into his arms, feeling joyful.

"I'm going to go flying," I say.

"Be careful," he says.

I spread my wings. I begin to flap them, rising up into the beautiful night. I swoop and swirl. The wind in my hair and wing feathers is pure joy. I laugh as I spin in the air. Far below, I see Lloyd watching. Then I swoop low. "Lloyd!" I call. "Want to fly with me?"

"Alright," he says. "But I don't have wings."

"You don't need them," I say. "Grab onto my hands!"

Lloyd holds my hands. I spread my power into him, lifting him up as well. We soar together through the sky. "Woohoo!" Lloyd shouts, grinning and laughing. I laugh as well, caught up in the happiness. Nothing but now matters anymore. We're flying together.

"Colette," Lloyd says as we land. I turn to him. He kisses me, and suddenly, my soul is flying again.

A moment later, we break apart. "Good night," he says, walking back to his bedroll.

I lie down and drift off to sleep. Good dreams have nothing on this. It's perfect.

__

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect  
please don't go away!  
I need you now,  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by.


	16. Kratos: How to Save a Life

Well, this song/story focusses on the relationship between Kratos and Mithos as teacher and student, allies, and friends. I used 'how to save a life' by The Fray, because I thought it sort of suited the situation.

Review, please!

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk.  
He walks. You say "sit down, it's just a talk."_

"Mithos."

Yggdrasil looked over. Four thousand years, and he still responded to it. Perhaps there was hope yet?

An odd expression was in his eyes. "No one has called me that name for a long time, Kratos," he said.

"I know that," Kratos said. "I'm not looking for Yggdrasil."

__

He smiles politely back at you,  
you stare politely right on through.

Yggdrasil's body blurred. When he was fully visible again, he was a young boy. Mithos.

"He still exists, you know," said Mithos. He tried a smile, but it fell flat at Kratos' gaze. He looked away. "Don't look at me like that," he said.

"Mithos," said Kratos. "Do you still remember the Kharlan war?"

"Of course I do," Mithos said. This time his smile was real, but his laugh was awkward. "Where has the time gone, huh?"

"Far, far into the distance," Kratos said sadly.

__

Some sort of window to your right  
as he goes left and you stay right.

__

"Who are you?" the ten year old cried out.

"Mithos!" said Martel.

"I'm Kratos," Kratos said.

"He's my travelling companion," said Yuan.

"He's a human," Mithos said to Yuan.

"I know that very well," said Yuan. "He's also a friend."

Mithos looked at Kratos. "You travel with a half-elf?"

"Does it really matter?" said Kratos. "We're all alike, even though we age at different speeds. In my short human life, I don't want to be restricted to knowing only those of my own race."

Mithos smiled. "Wow, you really don't care, do you?"

"Not at all," Kratos said.

"Good," said Mithos, still smiling. He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mithos!"

"A pleasure, Mithos," said Kratos, smiling _in return._

Between the lines of fear and blame  
and you begin to wonder why you came.

"You miss the Kharlan War?" Mithos guessed.

"No. I do not miss the war, or the pain that came with it. I miss the friends we all were then."

Mithos' large eyes were downcast. "It's over, though. We've all changed. The Kharlan Heroes are gone now."

"Perhaps not," Kratos said.

"They're gone," Mithos confirmed.

__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life.

"Maybe they are," said Kratos. "And look at what has replaced them." He motioned with his arms.

"We're trying, Kratos," Mithos said. "You know that."

"But for what?" Kratos questioned. Mithos looked away again.

__

Let him know that you know best,  
cause after all you do know best.

Mithos picked up the light metal rapier. He began to swing it, gently at first, then with more enthusiasm, copying the moves of his swordsman friend.

Suddenly, he stumbled over a root, and fell toward the ground. The sword landed right in his path.

"Mithos!" he heard. Suddenly, someone caught him by the shoulders before he could fall onto the sword. He turned around, and Kratos was standing there, concern and anger mixed on his face.

"Mithos, what are you doing?"

He looked at the ground. "I wanted to see if I could spin it like you."

The anger softened. "Mithos, I've been training for my whole life to do things like that. You have to have someone to teach you."

__

"But I wanna protect my sister, too," said Mithos. "Can you teach me?"

The request surprised Kratos, but then he laughed. "Of course. But, I suggest you start with sticks, so you don't nearly impale yourself again."

__

"Alright," said Mithos eagerly.

Try to slip past his defence  
without granting innocence.

__

"Mithos," said Martel, "I won't be around to see it. I'm sorry."

__

Mithos looked at his sister. "No!" he said. "Martel!"

"It's alright, Mithos. Everybody dies sometime. I'm only sorry I couldn't complete my quest."

"Quest?" Kratos asked.

"A world without discrimination," said Martel. "That's what I was working toward."

"I'll get it for you, Martel!" said Mithos. "I'll get you a world without discrimination! I'll keep working until there's no more, I promise!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Mithos. But please, don't put yourself in danger."

"Who said he'd be in any danger?" Kratos cut in. "I'm staying with him. Besides, I did promise him. Your brother will be fine, I promise you. No harm will come to him as long as I can prevent it."

"Thank you so much, Kratos..." said Martel. "Good luck."

Mithos ran over. "Sis, I love you," he said, hugging her. She hugged him tightly back and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Mithos," she said, giving him one last squeeze. She looked up at Yuan.

"I'll stay with your brother as well," he said. "You'll get your world without discrimination, love. I promise as well." He knelt by her, and the two kissed one last time. Then, Martel closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped.

"Sis..." Mithos said, in a tiny voice. He looked back at them, tears in his eyes. He shook. "What am I gonna do?" he said.

Kratos knelt down. "Mithos," said Kratos. His own eyes were misty, and he tried to hold back the tears. "I didn't lie to your sister. You're not alone, and you never will be. We'll figure it out together."

Mithos ran over, still crying, and buried his head in his teacher and friend's shoulder. Kratos felt tears soak through his cape, but he didn't care. "Mithos," said Kratos. "Don't worry. It'll all be alright. We'll get your sister's wish, and then we know she'll be happy." He hugged him.

"It'll happen, don't worry," added Yuan, tears in his eyes, putting a hand on Mithos' shoulder.

"Yeah," said Mithos.

__

Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
the things you've told him all along,  
and pray to God he hears you.  
Pray to God he hears you.

_Martel,_ Kratos thought. _I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you would recognise your own brother. Your own quest has been changed by loss and too much sadness. If only you were here, I know you could set your brother right. But I guess I'll have to try._

"Why are you so nostalgic all of a sudden, Kratos?" Mithos asked. Kratos had to think a long time before answering.

"Mithos, I don't think this is what Martel wanted," he said.

"Of course it is!" Mithos said, standing up.

__

As he begins to raise his voice  
you lower yours, grant him one last choice.

"This is what Martel wanted!" said Mithos. "She wanted a world without discrimination. That's what the Age of Lifeless Beings will bring. And she'll be able to see it, too. I can bring her back!"

"To view a lifeless world through lifelessness," said Kratos. "Don't you remember your sister? She _was_ life. Everyone and everything to come in contact with her felt, grew, flourished, sang. Even you, Yuan... me. It would kill her all over again."

__

Drive until you lose the road,  
or break with the ones you've followed.

"Kratos, I knew my sister longer than you. She hated discrimination. She wanted it to end so badly... it was discrimination that killed our parents, discrimination that killed her! It was her last wish, and I will make it truth, no matter what."

"But there are other ways!" said Kratos. "There are other ways to end discrimination. She was working on it herself! With our life spans, we could still realize her dream. But we are going about it in the entirely wrong way!"

__

He will do one of two things,  
he will admit to everything.  
Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
and you'll begin to wonder why you came.

Mithos's voice quieted. "Kratos, we're so close. Please... don't doubt it now. We're to far in... there's no way to go back."

Kratos looked at Mithos, who had turned his back. He didn't say anything. Suddenly, his angel hearing picked up a tiny splash. He looked down and saw a tiny wet spot on the floor. A tear, quickly joined by another.

__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life.

"Kratos," said Mithos. "It hurts to think I'm just like the idiots who started the Kharlan war, that my words have caused people to die. It hurts to think that among the ranks of Cruxis, there is discrimination worse than anywhere else. It all hurts. And I am alone, it seems, if you are going to abandon me now."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life._

Looking lost and hopeless, Mithos turned back Kratos.

"You're not alone," said Kratos. "I promised your sister I'd protect you, and I will. Maybe we can find a way to make Martel's dream really come true, and maybe we can't, but I'm not abandoning you now."

"Thank you," sniffed Mithos. He went over and hugged Kratos, and for a second, they were teacher and student, the young, idealistic heroes of the Kharlan war again. Kratos felt tears soak into his cape, but he didn't care.

_How to save a life,  
how to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life._


	17. Kratos: Lullaby

Since I'm still writersblocked on everything else, I'll just work on this. Just in case anyone's actually reading it.

You know what's odd? I imagine Kratos to have a singing voice something like Josh Groban. I don't know why, but especially in Lullaby, this song, I imagine Kratos singing it. It's so odd.

I own nothing. I suggest, if you're reading, you should hear the song first. 'Lullaby' by Josh Groban.

* * *

Kratos stood in the doorway of the little guest house. He needed to go tonight, find the party hunting them, and either throw them off the trail, or kill them.

Suddenly, a soft sound reached his ears. It was Lloyd's voice, murmuring softly to himself. He shouldn't be awake. Anna had rocked him to sleep herself, and Kratos had been there. He had seen the little boy, fast asleep. Kratos moved into the room, stepping silently.

Anna was sitting on their bed, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep. Lloyd was in her lap, curled up against her. His eyes were wide open, and he stirred. He reached out an arm to his father. Kratos didn't want to wake Anna up, tired as she was.

"Da..." said Lloyd. Kratos held a finger up to his lips.

"Be quiet, Lloyd. Your mother is sleeping."

"Wright," said Lloyd quietly, a serious expression on his small face. "Mommy's sweeping. Shhh." He mimicked his father, a finger to his lips. Kratos had to smile.

He knew he couldn't leave while Lloyd was awake. The child would, naturally, at some point wake Anna, or get himself into trouble. So Kratos crossed the room with light steps, and took Lloyd from Anna. He sat down on the bed and put Lloyd on his lap.

Lloyd immediately curled up in his father's lap, nestled against his tunic. Kratos remembered a lullaby his father had once sung to his little sister. It was his best chance of getting Lloyd to sleep.

__

"Hush now baby don't you cry."

He reached out a hand to Anna. He took her hand from where it rested and held it in his own.

__

"Rest your wings my butterfly."

Anna moved slightly, in her sleep, turning toward him. He cradled her hand in his, and rested his other hand on Lloyd's head.

__

"Peace will come to you in time  
and I will sing this lullaby."

Lloyd's eyes started to close, and Kratos could feel the little heartbeat slowing down as Lloyd began to fall asleep. He let go of Anna's hand and put his arm around her. The other he curled around Lloyd.

__

"Know though I must leave, my child,

that I would stay here by your side."

Lloyd stirred. Kratos moved his hand, stroking the little boy's hair.

__

"And if you wake before I'm gone,  
remember this sweet lullaby."

Lloyd's eyes opened, slightly glazed over. Kratos held Anna closer to him, and her head leaned on his shoulder. The moonlight streamed in the window, lighting up the Seraph, and the two people he loved the most. He sang softly, treasuring the quiet, the dark, and their warmth.

__

"And all through darkness,  
Don't you ever stop believing.  
With love alone,  
with love you'll find your way...  
My love."

Kratos lifted the sleeping Lloyd out of his lap, placing him on the bed. He gently moved Anna's head to the pillow, and put a blanket over her. He put Lloyd next to her, and the little boy snuggled close his mother.

__

"The world has turned the day to dark.  
I leave this night with heavy heart."

Still singing softly, he got to his feet, moving slowly toward the doorway.

__

"When I return to dry your eyes,  
I will sing this lullaby."

Kratos turned for a moment in the doorway, looking back.

__

"Yes, I will sing this lullaby."

Kratos turned away, spreading his iridescent wings. They glittered in the moonlight. As he began to fly away, a last, wordless melody floated back through the window.


	18. Kratos: Pictures of You

And, another! This song was by the suggestion of a reviewer. Thanks so much, this one's for you!

On with the show!

Review, please!

* * *

__

I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
that I almost believe that they're real.

Kratos sat at the edge of the encampment. He had a book in his hands. Lloyd had learned that Kratos liked to read, and kept a thick book in his backpack. Lloyd had seen him reading when the group was just relaxing. But this didn't look like his book. It was a different book.

Lloyd walked over. "Hey, Kratos, what're you looking at?" he asked. He leaned over the older man's shoulder to see a book full of pictures. There was a sketch of a woman holding a baby on one page, and a photo of the same on the other open page. Lloyd pointed at the sketch. "Did you draw that?"

"I did," said Kratos. His voice was low, less clear than usual, and there was sadness behind it, a deep, terrible sadness that Lloyd had never heard in him before. Melancholy, yes, but never this pain.

__

I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
that I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel.

"Who are they?" Lloyd asked.

"My wife and son," said Kratos.

"Oh," said Lloyd. "What are their names?"

Kratos looked at Lloyd. "My wife was named Anna. My son... was named Lloyd."

"Oh!" said Lloyd. "That's why you were so surprised to hear my name was Lloyd! Because your son's named the same thing!"

"... right." How Kratos wished he could tell him the truth.

Lloyd looked at the picture. "It's kind of blurry. What's your wife like?"

__

Remembering you  
standing quiet in the rain,  
as I ran to your heart to be near.

"Anna was beautiful. When we first met, she had hair down to her waist, but she cut it to just below her chin soon after we met. Her eyes sparkled with life, and she lived in the moment. She would always laugh at me. 'Kratos,' she would say, 'the past is OVER. The future isn't here yet. Enjoy now, or it'll go by before you blink.'"

"Hmm..." Lloyd said.

__

And we kissed as the sky fell in.  
Holding you close  
how I always held close in your fear.

"Anna," Kratos continued after a pause, "danced. When we met, she was exhausted, and in a horrible situation, but she was dancing for her friends. They laughed, and clapped, and their weariness would fade for a while. She had a grin that stretched from ear to ear, one no one could help but return."

"How did you meet her?" Lloyd asked curiously. He knew nothing about Kratos' past, but it seemed Kratos was in the mood to talk.

__

Remembering you  
running soft through the night.  
You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow.

"She was... a client of mine. She was running from the Desians, because she had helped people escape from a Human Ranch. We met then, and I helped her run." Kratos remembered a certain morning, and chuckled.

"You're... laughing? What's so funny?"

"While I guided her, she wanted to learn how to use a sword. Two swords, actually. I taught her with sticks first. One morning, she was awake before I was, and I found her practising a move I had taught her... with my sword."

Lloyd thought for a second, then laughed. "She stole your sword to practice with?"

__

And screamed at the make-believe.  
Screamed at the sky.  
And you finally found all your courage  
to let it all go.

The two sat silently for a while. "Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Why do you talk about your wife in past tense? Did she leave you?"

"Lloyd..." said Kratos. "She's dead."

Lloyd gasped. "What? How did she die? What happened to your son?"

__

Remembering you  
fallen into my arms.  
Crying for the death of your heart.

"Remember how we were running from the Desians?"

"Yeah."

"They caught us. I fought as best I could, but I let my anger get the better of me, and both she and our son were killed."

"Oh..." said Lloyd. He looked down. "I'm sorry."

__

You were stone white,  
so delicate,  
lost in the cold.  
You were always so lost in the dark.

"I travelled, alone, going back to being a mercenary. I trained every moment I could spare, wishing I had only been stronger. Then, perhaps, I could have saved them."

Lloyd's eyes widened. Here was why Kratos was so strong, so emotionless. He lived every moment under a crushing guilt. His wife, his son, both had been killed. That was even worse than what the guilt Lloyd himself carried. "...do you miss them?" he asked.

"Every moment, every minute of the day."

__

Remembering you  
how you used to be.  
Slow drowned  
you were angels  
so much more than everything.

Lloyd wished he could say something to comfort Kratos. Kratos silently turned the page of the book. There was another picture, this one clearer. It was a woman, with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her eyes glowed with an unbelievable happiness. Also in the picture was Kratos, looking almost exactly the same as he did at that moment. Kratos was holding the woman in his arms, and he had a small smile on his face. His expression was tender as he looked at the woman.

__

Hold for the last time  
then slip away quietly.  
Open my eyes  
but I never see anything.

Kratos put out a finger, and touched the picture. "Where has the time gone?" he murmured. Anna had been right, when she had told him to live in the moment. But he never had, and just like she had said, their brief time together was gone, faster than he could blink. She was gone, and instead of cherishing her then, he had worried and planned and thought and remembered. And now she was gone, and his son was grown and didn't know him.

__

If only I'd thought of the right words  
I could have held on to your heart.  
If only I'd thought of the right words  
I wouldn't be breaking apart  
all my pictures of you.

"I could have saved her... them. I know I could have," said Kratos, "if only I'd been a little bit stronger, a little bit less emotional. I let my anger get away with me, and now they're gone."

"Everybody makes mistakes," said Lloyd. "I've made more than I can remember."

__

Looking so long at these pictures of you.  
But I never hold on to your heart.

"In fact," Lloyd continued, "I think you're making one now." He didn't know where he was getting these thoughts, but they seemed right.

"Making a mistake?" Kratos said, stiffening. Did he know?

__

Looking so long for the words to be true.  
But always just breaking apart  
my pictures of you.

"Yeah," said Lloyd. "You're doing exactly what she told you not to. Live in the moment, right? Well, you're living in the past. Sure, memories are great. But it's the good ones that should influence your life, not the bad ones. You're letting your guilt weigh you down. You're saying 'if only I had been stronger, then everything would be better,' but it can't change a thing. Do you think she would have wanted that? Remember the good parts, and you'll feel like you're glad that you met her. Remember the bad parts, and you'll only regret."

Kratos looked at Lloyd, slightly shocked. "You're right," he said, after a moment.

Lloyd smiled, himself, after a second. "I am?" he said.

"Yes," Kratos said.

__

There was nothing in the world  
that I ever wanted more  
than to feel you deep in my heart.

"Kratos?" began Lloyd.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"... can I see the rest of your pictures?"

"... of corse."

Kratos turned the page, and in a quiet voice, began to explain the pictures to Lloyd. The two poured over the book of Kratos' memories for a long time, Lloyd oblivious to the fact that they were his own memories too.

__

There was nothing in the world  
that I ever wanted more  
than to never feel the breaking apart  
of my pictures of you.


	19. Kharlan Heroes: Weeping

Well, here's another. I still have writer's block on everything else, but I'd really like a couple of reviews for this one. Pwease? -pouts-

I own nothing.

* * *

"... she stood tall, looked at him with clear eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I have done wrong. You were right to do what you did.' but she simply looked. Then, as he began to fade, she said, 'you only did what you thought was right. And... I love you still.' And she kissed him as he died."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Yuan.

"It happened in our village," Martel replied.

"I don't remember that," said Mithos.

"You were too young," Martel said. "I remember. The girl was our cousin. She left the village afterwards."

"Oh," said Mithos.

"Well, that's my story," said Martel. "Yuan's told one, Mithos' told one... alright Kratos, it's your turn." she reached across to poke the silent fourth member of their party.

Kratos rubbed his side where she'd poked him. "I don't know any stories," he said.

"You lie," said Yuan. "I remember on the bonfire night last year. You entertained all those kids. With that story about the demon."

"That's a song-story," Kratos protested.

"You're a great singer," said Martel.

"Our opinions differ on that point," said Kratos, "and I'd need a drum besides."

"Well," Martel laughed, mischief in her eyes, "It just so happens that we have one. Mithos, lend him yours."

"Sure," said Mithos. He got up, went to his bag, and pulled out a small drum.

"He was supposed to learn how to play it back home," Martel said, "until we left. I'm going to hazard a guess that he hasn't been practising, either."

"Kratos knows how to play it," Yuan said.

"Only the rhythm for one song," Kratos replied.

"Which," Yuan shot back, "just so happens to be the one you're going to sing. Right?"

Kratos sighed, laughing a little. "Fine," he said, "but you're acting like children."

"Yes we are," Martel said firmly, "Which is why you're going to entertain us." She put the drum in his lap. "Start singing." She gave him puppy eyes, and said, in a little-girl voice, "Pwease, Kwatos?"

"Fine," Kratos laughed. He shifted into a comfortable position, then made a couple of different sounds, testing out the drum. Then he began, beating out a basic rhythm, which progressed to a more complicated one. Then he started to sing, in a full, relaxed voice.

_"I knew a man who lived in fear.  
It was huge, it was angry,  
it was drawing near."_

"What was it?" Mithos asked. His sister hushed him with a 'you'll see.'

_"Behind his house, a secret place,  
was the shadow of the demon  
he could never face."_

_He built a wall of steel and flame,  
and men with guns to keep it tame."_

Kratos loved to sing, and Yuan knew it. So did Martel and Mithos. In fact, anyone who looked at the young man at that moment would see it. He was also a natural storyteller. He swayed and sang, told the story through his expressions, and never lost his rhythm on the drum. Mithos, Martel, and even Yuan, who had heard the story before, were quickly drawn in.

_"Then standing back he made it plain  
that the nightmare would never ever rise again.  
But the fear and the fire and the guns remain."_

Kratos' face took on a carefree expression, and he shrugged slightly.

_"It doesn't matter now. It's over anyhow.  
He tells the world that it's sleeping."_

Then, his face fell, and he looked at the little circle with soulful eyes.

_"But as the night came round,  
I heard its lonely sound,  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping."_

_"_Weeping?" Mithos asked. "But isn't it evil?" But Kratos merely repeated,

_"It wasn't roaring, it was weeping."_

"Even the angriest monster or most evil being has a heart," Martel said. "this beast in Kratos' story is no exception."

"Well, what happened next?" Mithos asked.

_"And then one day the neighbours came.  
They were curious to know about the smoke and flame.  
They stood around outside the wall,  
but of course there was nothing to be heard at all._

_'My friends,' he said, 'We've reached our goal.  
The threat is under firm control.  
As long as peace and order reign  
I'll be damned if I can see a reason to explain  
why the fear and the fire and the guns remain.'"_

"Oh!" said Mithos. "So he's the villain."

"That's possible," said Martel. "The poor beast might have just been misunderstood."

"His fear hurt the beast," said Mithos.

"That's right," said Martel.

_"It doesn't matter now. It's over anyhow.  
He tells the world that it's sleeping.  
But as the night came round,  
I heard its lonely sound.  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping._

_It wasn't roaring, it was weeping._

_Say ah, say ah, say ah.  
Say ah, say ah, say ah."_

As Kratos continued through the song, with what sounded like meaningless syllables inter spaced with lines from the song, Mithos moved closer to Martel's side.

_"It doesn't matter now. It's over anyhow."_

"The poor thing," Mithos said.

"Yes," Martel agreed, nodding. "It's a classic example of how fear of the unknown can lead to repression and wounds on the part of a relatively innocent being. The monster did bad things, but the man did worse."

_"It doesn't matter now. It's over anyhow."_

"Well done, Kratos," Yuan laughed. "Ever the storyteller." Kratos shrugged, not missing a beat.

_"It doesn't matter now. It's over anyhow.  
He tells the world that it's sleeping.  
But as the night came round,  
I heard its lonely sound.  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping.  
__It wasn't roaring, it was weeping._

_Say ah, say ah, say ah.  
Say ah, say ah, say ah._

_Say ah, say ah, say ah.  
Say ah, say ah, say ah."_

Martel laughed and clapped, Mithos clapping along with her. Kratos got to his feet and took a bow, looking cheered himself.

"Kratos," said Mithos, as the group spread out their bedrolls. "Could you teach me that song?"

"Perhaps tomorrow," Kratos said, sitting up on watch.

* * *

Reviews? Please?


	20. Colette and Lloyd: Now or Never

Well, I got more inspiration. This one's so sad I practically cried writing it.

I still own nothing.

* * *

Lloyd looked up from the book he was reading. He looked down, and read the sentence again. He swore. "She never told me!"

He got to his feet, looking around the room of the Inn. Genis was sitting on his bed, half-asleep.

"Genis," said Lloyd. Genis jerked awake.

"Uh? Oh... what, Lloyd?"

"Where's Colette?"

"Up on that hill, I think," Genis said.

"I'll be back," Lloyd said. He raced out the door.

The book crashed to the floor.

__

I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light.

"Colette!" cried Lloyd as he reached the top of the hill. Colette turned, the moon shining off of her hair.

"Lloyd!" she said. "What's wrong?"

"There's something you didn't tell me, isn't there? About what happens when the world is saved. Colette... You're going to... _die_, aren't you?"

Colette looked at the ground. "How did you find out?"

__

It caught and frayed the very heart of us.  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time.

"I saw it in your book," he said. He grabbed her in a tight hug. "Colette, you _can't!_ There must be another way!"

"No," said Colette quietly. "There is no other way."

"It won't happen," said Lloyd. "It can't. We'll find another way to save the world! We can regenerate it without those angels! We can kill all the Desians ourselves!"

"We can't," said Colette. "This is my destiny. I was born to do it. I have to." She looked up at him.

"How could it come to this?" Lloyd shouted angrily. Tears pricked his eyes and began to fall. "Colette, you can't!"

__

How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows

Colette's shoulders shook as she cried quietly into his shoulder. Lloyd held her tight as he himself cried as well. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because..." said Colette, "Because I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you and Genis to be happy as long as you could be. I wanted everyone to be happy."

"That happiness means nothing to me now," said Lloyd, "Now that I know we were walking cheerfully toward your death."

__

And it's no one's fault.  
There's no black and white.

"You should have told us," said Lloyd. "You faced it all alone... just like the transformation. Colette, you're not alone. You don't need to bear your pain in silence while we laugh and smile in ignorance. We're here for you. We could have helped. My happiness, my comfort... it means nothing to me, if you still suffer. You're so brave, Colette... you knew this was all going to happen, and you just moved toward it, just kept going... and you smiled, warmed people's hearts, changed people's lives." He held her as close as he could, feeling tears well up again.

__

Only you and me  
on this endless night.

"Don't cry, please, Lloyd," said Colette. "I can't bear it. This I can bear, the Angel transformation I can bear... but seeing you cry breaks my heart." She buried her head in his shoulder. His hand moved up and stroked her hair. "Lloyd?" Colette said. "Can I ask you one favour?"

"Anything," said Lloyd.

"Could you keep me company tonight?" she asked.

__

And as the hours run away  
with another life,  
oh, darling can't you see  
it's now or never.  
It's now or never.

"That, I can do," said Lloyd. "I've been no help to you before, but at least I can do this." The two sat down together on the ledge, their feet dangling, and looked at the moon. Lloyd pulled Colette back close to him, and she buried her head in his shoulder again.

__

Sweeping eggshells still at 3 A.M.  
We're trying far too hard.

"Don't worry," Colette said. "Don't worry, Lloyd. It's all gonna work out. I'll regenerate the world. You and Genis and Raine and Kratos and Sheena can live happily. Sheena likes you, Lloyd. She likes you a lot."

Lloyd despaired at her attempt to placate him, distract him. Sheena was pretty, but he loved _her_. Couldn't she see that? "It's not going to work, Colette," he said. "I _will_ find another way."

__

The tattered thought balloons above our heads  
sinking in the weight of all we need to say.

Colette began to sob. "Please, Lloyd," she said. "You have to stop saying that."

"Why?" asked Lloyd. "I'm going to find a way to save you _and_ the world."

"No!" said Colette. "There is no way. Lloyd, do you know what gave me the strength to do all of this? Do you know why I _didn't_ cry at night, didn't try to escape it? Why I smiled and laughed and played? Lloyd, it was all for you. I did what I needed to do to save _you._ The reason I kept quiet? To make _you_ smile. To see _you_ laugh. The reason I can regenerate the world... to save _you_. Lloyd, I've loved you since the day I met you, and the only reason I can do this and smile is because it will save you. I want you to live, happy, and remember me, who loved you. Lloyd, I lived because you were there, because you smiled and looked forward to it. That's all that kept me going. If you disagree now, I won't have the strength to do it." tears were soaking her face and the front of her dress. Lloyd held her in his arms as she cried.

__

Why's and what if's have since long played out.  
Left us short on happy endings.

"I love you," Colette said. "I- if I hadn't been the Chosen, fated to die, I would have told you. But I didn't want to hurt you when the time came."

"Colette," said Lloyd, "you should have told me anyway. I would have known, then. At the very least. I love you too, but I was too afraid that you didn't love me to tell you."

__

And it's no one's fault,  
there's no black and white.

"I want to save you," Lloyd said. "and I will. We'll save the world and you."

"What if you can't?" Colette asked. "Promise me you'll let me do it."

"There will be a way," said Lloyd.

__

Only you and me  
on this endless night.

For a while, the two fell silent. They now lay on the top of the dirt mountain, holding each other tight. Tears stained both of their faces, and their breathing was ragged and uneven.

Lloyd cried out angrily and punched the ground. "If only I'd had more time!" he said. "If only we'd had more time..."

"Lloyd?" Colette asked. "Can I ask another favour?"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

__

And as the hours run away  
with another life.  
Oh, darling can't you see  
it's now or never.  
It's now or never.

"Kiss me, please," said Colette. "Please. I'd like to feel it, just once. If I'm building something to be lost tomorrow, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Lloyd wordlessly took a hold of her shoulders, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. Colette's heart soared with joy. She felt his arms around her, and put hers around his neck.

__

You know that there's so much more.

"I need to sleep," begged Colette. "Stay with me, _please._"

"I will," said Lloyd. Together they walked back to the inn, not letting go of each other. When they got to the inn, Colette lay awake in Lloyd's arms. _This, _she thought, _must be heaven. Angels can't provide this._

__

And it's no one's fault.  
There's no black and white.

_Oh, Lloyd,_ Colette thought._That was silly of me, telling you I loved you the night before I die. I'm going to cry now. Before, I could go smiling, knowing you would be OK. But now... I feel so selfish, but I want to stay with you. It's terrible, what you do to me. Suddenly, I don't care about the world anymore. Only you._

____

Only you and me  
on our final night.

The door creaked open, and Kratos looked into the room. Colette tilted her head, and he beckoned. She got up, careful not to wake Lloyd, and walked out into the hallway.

"You love him," said Kratos.

"Yes," said Colette. "I always have."

"Then spare him having to watch," Kratos said. "I will take you, and the others don't have to be there. You won't have to say goodbye, and they can just be happy. You don't have to watch Lloyd's heart break."

"Alright," said Colette. "I'll do it. Just... Give me a moment, please." She walked back into the room. She took out a piece of paper, placed it on her desk.

_Lloyd,_ she wrote.

_I will love you forever, and I hope you will be happy. I have gone ahead with Kratos. Call me selfish, but it would break my heart to see you hurt. Please, just go back to Iselia, go back to Dirk. Tell the others I love them all, and hope they are happy forever._

__

I love you, more than I can say. I'm doing this for you. Goodbye.

Promise me you won't come after me,

Colette.

She walked over to the sleeping Lloyd, placed the letter in his hand. She leaned over and softly kissed him. Then she walked out of the room

__

And as the hours run away  
with another life.  
Oh, darling can't you see  
it's now or never.

"Come," said Kratos. Colette nodded and followed him up the hill, boarding the dragon behind him.

As they flew toward the Tower of Salvation, she cradled his gift in her hands. She looked back, whispered.

"I love you, Lloyd."

__

It's now or never.


	21. Sheena and Colette: Breathe

This one's platonic instead of romantic. Sheena and Colette. How did they become such great friends after Sheenac tried to kill Colette? Colette persevered, that's how. This is friendship, and yes, I can do those.

I own nothing.

* * *

"I tried to kill you. If you value my opinion so much, don't trust me, don't try to make friends, and... don't talk to me!"

Colette looked, shocked, after her as she stalked away, giving off anger in palpable waves.

__

I've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain.

She looked helplessly toward Raine. "What did I do wrong?"

"I think she feels guilty for trying to kill you," said Raine, "and some people have trouble forgiving themselves."

__

You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away.

"What do I do?" Colette asked.

"I don't know," said Raine. "Reminding her that though she tried to kill you, she never managed might be a good start. Just keep trying, I think. Your warm heart will melt hers eventually."

Colette walked over the hill after her. "Sheena!" she called. "Wait up!"

Sheena was sitting at the top of a tree, staring into space. "What did I say?"

"I know," said Colette. "And I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. Do you want me to stop bothering you?"

__

So just give me one good reason.  
Tell me why I should stay.

"Yes!" Sheena said.

Colette stared, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. Sheena really didn't like her. "Oh," she said, infinite sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry I bothered you, then..." She turned and began to walk away, dragging her feet.

"Colette," came Sheena's voice. "Wait."

__

'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say.

"I don't know why I said that," Sheena said. "I really don't. You've been nothing but kind to me, even when I was trying to kill you."

__

And I  
take it just a little bit.  
I hold my breath and count to ten.

"I guess," Sheena continued, "I guess I feel like a wretch. I attacked you, tried to kill you, snapped at you and insulted you, and you keep coming back, smiling, and trying to make friends. You're so... kind, and I guess I feel like a wretch, unable to let it go when you could do it before you even knew me."

__

I've been waiting for a chance to let you in.

Colette stared, shocked, again. "Oh..." she said. "I'm sorry!"

"Colette, you're the last person who needs to apologise!" Sheena protested. "You've been nothing but kind. This is all me feeling guilty about my wretchedness and being jealous of you for your ability to forgive!"

__

If I just breathe.  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.

"It's easy enough to forgive you," said Colette, smiling now. "You never really hurt me. But the hard thing is for you to forgive yourself. It's hard to let go of things you regret, but you have to if you want anyone else to forgive you."

__

Breathe!  
Every little piece of me.  
You'll see,  
everything is alright.  
If I just breathe.

Sheena smiled. "Well, I'll try that. Thanks."

Colette smiled again and held out a hand. "Friends, then?"

Sheena jumped down from the tree. "Sure," she said. She shook Colette's hand.

__

Well it's all so overrated  
in not saying how you feel.

Sheena climbed back up the tree. "Wanna sit up here?" she asked.

"Sure," said Colette. She climbed up the tree and sat next to Sheena. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Sheena. "I'm OK. Just wondering what Mizuho will think of this."

"You mean your village?" Colette asked.

"That's right," said Sheena. "After all, I was sent to kill you."

__

So you end up watching chances fade  
and wondering what's real.

"Well," said Colette, "As Lloyd always says, there's other ways. We can save everybody, right?"

Sheena laughed. "Sounds good to me. Lloyd's your friend, isn't he?"

"The best friend I've ever had," said Colette. "He treats me like Colette, not like the Chosen, and he's sweet and true and the bravest person I know."

"A nice guy," said Sheena. "He's very forgiving too."

__

And I  
give you just a little time.  
I wonder if you realize

"They're all such sweet people," said Colette. "I love them all."

"Even Kratos?" Sheena asked. "He's an incredible fighter, but doesn't seem like a very likable person."

"But he is," Colette said earnestly. "He's just... sad. I can tell that bad things have happened to him, making him hurt a lot and regret, but he's a nice person. You just have to find out how to slip past his wall, and then you see his heart."

__

I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes.

"Wow," said Sheena. "You read him like a book. How do you do that?"

"Well," said Colette, "It's easy enough. Just look hard at somebody, and don't hide who you are, and they'll show you their hearts in return. It works for me."

"It does," Sheena laughed. "Speaking of Kratos..."

__

If I just breathe.  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.

The two discussed anything and everything for a long time. They laughed and chuckled, they sympathized with each other's worries. It was a relief for both to have a girl close to their age to talk to.

__

Breathe!  
Every little piece of me.  
You'll see,  
Everything is alright.

"Want to go back to camp?" Colette asked. "It's getting dark."

"Sure," said Sheena. She jumped nimbly off the tree, landed on her feet on the ground. Colette came down a moment later. Still talking, the two girls headed back to camp.

__

If I just breathe.  
Breathe

Those in the camp were stunned by the sudden change that had come over Sheena. Before, when she had talked, she had been all business. She hadn't smiled, and she'd replied to any attempt to make friends with hostility. Now, she smiled, and she and Colette seemed as close as anyone could be.

"It's not too late yet," said Lloyd. "Why don't we tell stories?"

"Okay," said Colette.

"I'll start," Sheena offered.

"Sure," said Lloyd.

"Alright," said Sheena. "I have two stories. Do you guys want horror, or humour?"

"Horror!" Lloyd said.

Sheena began to tell, in a slow, quiet, dramatic voice, a story.

__

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

"My turn," said Colette. Sheena's story had been terrifying and brilliantly told. Colette began a tale of romance, of the hijinks in a boy's quest to win the heart of the girl he loved. She found Sheena was a good audience, being able to understand the silliness of love better than the scholarly Raine, the young Genis, or the oblivious Lloyd. None knew if Kratos found the tale amusing, he sat and watched Colette as she spoke with a slightly distant expression.

__

If I just breathe.  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.

"Have you ever been in love?" Colette asked Sheena later.

Sheena started. "Oh... well, I've had a crush on a ninja in my village for a long time. How about you?"

When Colette blushed and looked away, Sheena smiled. "You are!" she followed Colette's gaze. "Lloyd!" she whispered. "It's Lloyd, isn't it?"

Colette nodded. "But don't tell him. Please. I don't want him to hurt when I..."

"Regenerate the world," Sheena said. "Yeah, I know how it works." then she smiled. "But that's not just yet, is it?"

Colette smiled in return. "Yeah, you're right."

__

Breathe,  
Every little piece of me.  
You'll see  
everything is alright.  
Everything is alright if I just breathe...  
Breathe.

Sheena opened her eyes. Colette was awake. "'morning," she said.

"Good morning, Sheena!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Are you alright?" Sheena asked. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I'm fine," said Colette. Then her face fell. "But I can't sleep anymore."

"Oh," said Sheena, "because of the Angel transformation."

"That's right," said Colette.

The two were silent for a moment. "Well," said Sheena, giving Colette a reassuring smile, "we should get ready, shouldn't we?"

"Yes," said Colette, beginning to smile again.

__

I've been driving for an hour.  
Just talking to the rain.


	22. Kratos: Sound the Bugle

This one stars Kratos. (Yes, he is my favourite to write about, why do you ask?) It tells about his defeat, his hopelessness when Anna and Lloyd were gone. His heart died, which is why he went back to Mithos. Then, it tells about the hope which Lloyd brought him. He had something to care about again.

* * *

Nowhere. Kratos spread his wings and searched the area with increasing intensity. No sign of his wife and son.

"No..." he whispered. He fell to his knees on the forest floor, his wings drooping.

__

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me.  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be.

"Anna," he whispered. "Lloyd. Don't leave me. Please."

His wings disappeared, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't move to wipe them away, just let them fall to the floor.

__

Now I can't go on - I can't even start.  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart.

What did he have left? Anna and Lloyd had been his everything. They had been his hope, his joy. He had loved them more than anything. The joy, the love that had buoyed up his heart disappeared, and he felt it sink into nothingness.

__

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight.  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...

He didn't know how long he knelt on the forest floor, crying. He didn't have the strength to struggle when Yuan pulled him to his feet, half-carried him back to Derris Kharlan. Yuan pushed him onto a bed, dimmed the lamps, and left.

__

or leave me lying here.

Kratos slept, dreams preying upon him. Images, clear as day, of Anna. Holding her, walking with her, talking to her. _You should never give up,_ she always said. _If you try hard enough, there's always a way. _Then, dreams of Anna's corpse being eaten by monsters, and little Lloyd meeting the same fate.

__

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care.  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere.

"Mithos wants you," said Yuan. "He wants to talk to you."

Kratos' heart blackened. He had ordered the killing of Anna and Lloyd.

"Kratos," Yuan said, "Talk to him, at least. Hear him out."

He didn't care enough to argue. So he got to his feet, walked slowly down the hallway, to the meeting room.

__

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark.  
Lay right down - decide not to go on.

"Kratos," Mithos said.

Kratos didn't respond.

"Kratos, I'm sorry," Mithos said. "I didn't know. I didn't know that you loved her that much. I... didn't order Kvar to kill A0... Anna. I didn't know that you were in love with her. I didn't know you had a family." Mithos' face looked so sincere. Before, that would have touched Kratos' heart. Now, he felt nothing.

"I need you to do something for me," Mithos said. "Please. If you can't forgive me, can you at least help me? For Martel?"

Kratos simply nodded.

__

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance.  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are.

"Your name is... Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine."

Suddenly, something burst back to life in him. He would have recognised him anywhere. Lloyd had survived.

Suddenly, Mithos' mission took a back burner. All that mattered now was that Lloyd keep out of this. That he live.

__

If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow.  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are.

Lloyd was alive. And he wanted Kratos' help in stopping Mithos.

"We need your help," he said. "We can't stop him without you."

"I will," said Kratos. "I'll help you."

"Yes!"said Lloyd.

"... Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" he turned back.

"Don't die. Please."

Lloyd grinned. "What makes you think I'm going to be the one that dies? We're gonna kick Mithos' butt!"

The spirit, that grin... it brought a smile to Kratos' face. His son was so much like Anna. The thought brought up an image of Anna. Dual rapiers in hands, stepping boldly forward to confront any enemy. She had been spirited. She had been full of joy and love, for life and for everyone in it.

Thinking of Anna didn't hurt his heart any more. Before, any thought of her had been a knife in his heart. Now, he could remember the times they had shared and smile. Now thinking of her gave him her spirit, strength. Thinking of Anna gave him the courage to confront who had once been one of his greatest friends.

He'd do it for her. And for Lloyd.

__

You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
to be free once more - that's worth fighting for.


End file.
